Safe in Their Arms
by AmTheDreamer
Summary: Emma accidentally hurts Hook and her father when she ca't control her magic. Upon seeing what she did she runs away. Each chapter shows one of two people comforting her. Daddy Charming and Mama Snow all the way. /Written before the actual canon scene.
1. Safe in His Arms

Emma Swan stood in front of her father and Hook, both men looking at her with wide eyes. She shook her head, terrified. She did not just accidently sent a huge fireball in their direction. She did not just miss it by inches. She did not almost kill the most important men in her life. She did not.

She weighed her options. She was not going to stay there, in the middle of Main Street, and stare at her terrified father. She was not going to stay there and face terrified Hook. So with a sharp breath, Emma turned around on her heels and started running the opposite way. She had to run away. She couldn't face the disappointed men, the men she just almost accidently killed. The men she loved.

She ran as fast as she could, her legs burning under the speed. She couldn't stop. She had no idea where she was running to, but she just kept going. She ignored her father's voice calling her name, Hook's voice calling her father. She ignored the cars beeping as she crossed the street, not even bothering to look both ways before she did. What would it matter if she got ran over and died anyways, if she almost killed family?

She ran like the wind, ran on and on, until her legs failed her. She didn't stop until she fell hard on the ground, her legs refusing to keep going, her body refusing to get up. She sat on the hard floor in the middle of a hidden alley, her knees bloody and her face wet with tears she couldn't hold in anymore. And that was when she stopped ignoring her father's voice as he called her name, because now he had caught up with her.

"Emma?" she heard him say, as he fell to the ground by her side. She didn't dare to move, too afraid to hurt him again. She felt his arm wrap around her body and she was pulled back into a semi-laying position, her head resting just under his chest, her whole body weight on both his legs of stomach. She moved her eyes slowly, looking up at him, as his strong hands wiped her face gently, clearing the tears away.

"Why did you run?" he asked, almost sounding hurt in her ears. _Of course he's hurt, you almost killed him you worthless idiot_, she reminded herself. She didn't open her mouth, scared that her voice would betray her. She didn't want to start crying again, but it all felt wrong. How could she let him hold her like that, when she almost killed him a few seconds ago?

"Emma," he started again, but this time she shook her head at the sound of her name.

"You should go," she said, trying to get up. But with her body still exhausted both from using magic and running away, and with her father holding her tighter so she won't get up, she was stuck there.

"I'm not going anywhere," he answered, determined. "Not with you like this".

"Like this?" she snapped, giving a humourless laugh. "Like this how exactly? Dangerous? Out to kill my own family?"

She watched as he shook his head aggressively. "It was an accident, you and I both know it Emma. And you don't get to run and deal with it by yourself, do you hear me?" It was a tone she had never before heard her father use, aggressive, determined, like his life depended on what he was saying to her.

"How does it matter if it was an accident?" she shouted. "Because I don't think your wife would ever forgive me if you were dead, let alone you son who would have to grow up without his father!"

He wanted to cry, she could see it on his face. Something in her told he was aching because she was reversing, referring her mother as his wife, her brother as his son. But that small voice of logic was ignored by her, because a louder voice was shouting stronger. _He wants to cry because his daughter betrayed him_.

"_Your mother_," he said, emphasising every word, "and _your brother_, would be as hurt if they lost you. And they're not going to lose any of us, do you understand me? It was an accident Emma. Accidents happen. I'm here, and I'm safe, and you're safe as well, and I am not going to let you run away".

She was choking on her tears. In mere seconds her face was wet again and tears were streaming down her face and on her neck. He pulled her closer, holding her in his arms. She cried hard, breaking under the pressure she was holding in for the fifteen minutes they were there in the street, and she hoped to god that there was no one outside to see her like that. And then he started rocking her back and forth, like a hysterical baby. _Like his hysterical baby_.

"Shh, focus on my breathing," he soothed, "concentrate on them and mimic them. Whenever I breathe in, you breathe in. Whenever I breathe out, you breathe out. Okay, baby girl?"

She wanted to shout at him that she was not a baby, let alone his baby. She almost killed him, for crying out loud. But it was working, she noted. She was starting to feel more relaxed, she finally had her breath under control, and though she would never admit it out loud, she felt safe in her father's arms.

"Good girl," he encouraged as her breath evened. "Relax baby girl, I'm right here".

She started to get convinced that he was not angry at her. She started to get her logic back, to understand that, yes, she might have almost accidently killed Hook and him, but it was an accident, and they were both fine.

"I'm so, so sorry, Daddy," she barely whispered. And she felt him tense. At first she was confused, _had she said something wrong?_ But then she remembered. It was the first time ever she called him _that_. She let out a soft sob, almost falling to hysteria again.

"Shh, baby girl. Everything's okay, I've got you. Daddy's got you".

His hand raised to her hair, pulling it back and away from her face as he pulled her impossibly closer. He held her as tight as he could, and he didn't let go. He didn't let go until he heard her breath even again, and a glance at her face showed that she'd fallen asleep.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly, picking her up and standing up. "And you're going to be just fine". And with that he headed back to his car, where he would place her gently in the back and take her back home.


	2. Safe in Her Arms

This was meant to be a oneshot. But I got a request to make a second fix, this time with some Mama!Snow, and people followed this, so I decided to go with you and write a second little something. I know it's not completely Mama!Snow, but that's because I have a soft spot for Daddy!Charming. So I hope you like it, and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan stood in front of her father and hook, both men looking at her with alarm. She shook her head, feeling the fire starting in her legs. She needed to run away. She needed to run until she was alone, far from all the trouble.<p>

Without thinking back for a second, Emma turned around on her heals and started running. She ignored her father's voice calling her name repeatedly, Hook's voice calling after her to stop for a second. She needed to get away, and in that second there was only one thing Emma Swan wanted. _Mama_.

She was already panting when she reached the stairs. She used all the energy she had left to climb up and knock on the door, listening for her mother's steps. From the inside she could hear her mother place her baby brother in his cot, promising to be back in just a second, before she came to open the door.

Snow opened the door with just a bit of unnecessary force, Emma's name on her lips. She looked Emma up and down, sighing in relief once she saw she was unharmed. Pulling her into a hug, she whispered – "oh, baby, what happened?"

Emma could feel her whole body shaking as she was pulled into a hug. Feeling the tears coming down her face, she let out a yelp. "Mama".

It was a rare occasion, Snow knew, that her daughter referred to her with a moniker different than Mum. Usually, it meant Emma was in a crazy emotional state. "Your dad said you ran away. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Emma just shook her head. _If he called then he's furious. I can't have her furious at me as well_. She pulled her mother closer, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"Does he hate me?" she whispered after a second. "Does he Mama?"

She heard her mother sigh. Bracing herself for the answer that was about to come, Emma pulled back, the back of her right hand wiping at her face.

"Oh honey, why would you think that?" her mother asked softly, leading her to the couch and sitting in front of her. "Your father could never hate you Emma. He's worried because he thought you hurt yourself".

"But I almost killed him," Emma said, not buying her mother's arguments. "I almost killed Hook and him, so how can he worry about me?!"

Her mother was holding her hand now. Emma wanted to shout, to cry, to keep running. She could have taken Neal's father. Snow's husband. They would have lost their family, all because of her stupid magic.

"Honey, your father knows it was an accident. Accidents happen, and the most important thing is that you're all safe now. Nobody hates you honey, we could never hate you".

"Mum, I almost _killed_ him!"

"Almost being the key word Emma. You had a magic accident, something that is very familiar to anyone who is practicing magic. And you didn't hurt neither Hook nor your father. So everything is okay".

She started thinking clearly again, finally relaxing after all the hysteria. And her father was probably still standing there by Hook, worried sick because she ran away so fast.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling her mother into a hug again.

Snow's hand found its way to the back of Emma's head, holding tightly. "There's nothing to be sorry for honey. But I do think you should call your father. He's probably worried sick about you".

* * *

><p>David stood in the middle of the street. He was aware he was staring at thin air, but he couldn't get his eyes away. He was so worried about his daughter he wanted to shout, but Hook's grip at his hand held him in place. As much as he hated it, the pirate had a point. They knew Emma ran home, so it meant she was safe. And she probably needed some time to herself.<p>

He was pulled back into reality by the ringing of his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he let out a relieved sigh as he saw his daughter's name on the screen.

"Emma!" he said sharply.

"Dad," he heard her whisper, her voice breaking into a sob. "I'm sorry".

"Oh Emma, there's nothing to be sorry about. Where are you princess".

"At home," Emma replied quietly.

Relieved to know she is safe, he let himself smile a little. "Is Mum with you?" he asked, knowing that if she was completely okay she would have made a comment on how he was talking to her, like she was a little girl.

"She's here," she confirmed, and even if he knew she was still distressed, he knew she was safe in her mother's arms.

"Good," he breathed out. "It's all that matters – that you're safe".

"I', so so sorry Dad, I should have gotten away sooner".

"It was an accident, Emma. I know that. Hook knows that. Everything's okay. Now hang up the phone and ask Mum to make you and me some hot cocoa. I'll be home in a few minutes. Okay princess?"

"Yes Dad".

* * *

><p>David had never in his life felt more like a dad than he did that day. He walked into the flat to find his wife and daughter tangled on the sofa, both hugging a steaming mug with what smelt like the perfect combination of hot cocoa and cinnamon. Emma looked better than she did before, probably thanks to his wife's motherly instincts.<p>

As he stepped into the flat, getting his coat off, Emma's eyes rose. He watched as they grew wider at the sight of him, and in mere seconds she jumped away from her amused mother and ran in his direction.

"Dad," she breathed out, excited like a little girl. "I'm sorry".

And before David knew it he was caught up in a double hug from his daughter and his wife, his baby boy cooing in his cot at the action in front of him.

David had never in his life felt more like a dad that he did that day, and he knew for sure that his wife was feeling the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop a comment please?<strong>


End file.
